The Falcon And The Wolf
by A Dwimor
Summary: An expedition to investigate the nature of a miracle working physician is interrupted unexpectedly for Merlin and his enemy, and they find themselves miles away from Camelot. (No slash, probably no romance of any kind whatsoever)
1. Chapter 1

Merlin readjusted his position in his saddle, cursing. He had been on a horse's back since sunrise. Arthur, Percival, Leon, SIR Ewan (a recently knighted young nobleman), Gwaine and Mordred were clumped around him, in similar stages of exhaustion and discomfort. Arthur had decided to investigate rumors of a phenomenal physician setting up shop at the foot of the white mountains.

Ordinarily a random village physician would have been beneath the notice of Camelot, if not for the miraculous cures that had been heralded far and wide. People brought back from the edge of death, and even the dead themselves brought back to life.

Merlin's shoulders tightened. He did not know this sorcerer's agenda, but Necromancy was a dark art, and required no small feat of power. If the rumors were true, then his response would need to be quick, and lethal. He was not afraid for himself. By now he feared little. He knew the extent of his power. A small part of him recoiled from the knowledge that he would have killed another by tomorrow; but he brutally crushed the feeling. Arthur had to be kept safe.

The needs of the many outweighed the few. One life sacrificed was acceptable. Albion was more important.

Merlin's shoulder blades prickled, and he twisted in his saddle. Mordred was behind him, looking at him pensively. He blinked, and kicked his horse to pass him up. Merlin frowned at him as he passed. It was ironic that Mordred was the only one that could actually sense his disquiet, and was able to read his true thoughts.

Merlin's gaze automatically flicked to Arthur at the front. The bastard seemed to be enjoying their little "jaunt" to the white mountains; as he had sadistically called it. What a prat. Although, sitting in the castle dealing with stuffed nobles and sycophantic advisors while his knights defended their borders was probably frustrating to the man. He had always liked going on patrols, and hunting: being out in the air.

Merlin supposed it was Arthur's only escape from his father when he was alive. Uther was the kind of parent that you needed to have an escape from, permanent or temporary, simply to retain your sanity, individuality, and goodness.


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur reined in his horse in a small level clearing. "We'll camp here for the night". He announced. Everyone began the process of setting up. Percival had offered to take care of Merlin's horse, and Arthur took care of his own so that dinner could be begun quickly. By the time everyone settled around the fire Merlin had some venison stew on the boil, a few root vegetables and herbs he had found joining the meat and liquid in the pot.

The smell was making him salivate as he sat next to the fire, occasionally reaching to stir the stew. They were only a few miles away from the village that reportedly housed the possible necromancer they were searching for. Merlin would have to deal with him while everyone slept.

After about an hour of simmering Merlin decided the stew was edible, and everyone began dishing up their bowls.

Merlin's day had not begun auspiciously. Nor was he exceptionally happy to be on this mission. He had already fought off two griffins and another local bandit band that week that had been terrorizing Ealdor, and had to return to Arthur harassing him for spending four days in the "tavern". The extra chores that had been heaped upon him, and the casual disrespect and dismissal he had received from the "noble" knight accompanying them had made him furious.

It didn't help that Gaius had also needed his help dealing with an outbreak of a rather virulent illness.

In other words, Merlin was very close to the edge of an explosion. So when the knights and Arthur had taken almost all of the stew and left him a quarter of a bowlful he was not pleased.

He scraped the measly amount into his bowl, and wheeled off into the trees. Evidently the alarming shade of purple his face was turning and the echo of distant thunder was an indicator of his mood to at least one of the group. Mordred shot up and followed him.

Merlin glared back at him, but he continued to trail him. "Merlin, wait." He complied, turning to face Mordred head on, with a raised eyebrow worthy of Gaius. Mordred stopped a few feet away, then cautiously stepped forward.

"I have extra in my bowl, I haven't eaten any of it yet. Have some."

Mordred dumped some of the stew into the bowl in Merlin's hand.

"Thanks." Merlin muttered begrudgingly.

"...You're welcome."

Mordred settled himself down across from where Merlin had sat, watching him for a moment while Merlin did his best to ignore the young pup as he shoveled food into his mouth.

"Busy week?"

"I hate Griffins. And wannabe warlords. And plagues. And nobles. And arrogant clotpoles. Although I suppose the last two are one and the same." He muttered.

"Sir Ewan is an ass." Mordred agreed.

Silence reigned while they finished their meal, broken only by the knights laughing about something in the clearing nearby.

...

Merlin had put his bedroll the furthest away from the fire. It was colder, but also easier to get up and leave unseen from the spot he had chosen. After about midnight, enough snores could be heard that he deemed it safe to depart to see the necromancer.

Quietly he murmured a protection spell, tying it to the small clearing. Gwaine was on watch. "Swefnu." He whispered, his hand angled toward the knight's upright form. Gwaine slumped. Merlin figured had just enough time to get to the village and back before sunrise. He felt a bit guilty, but he knew Gwaine would be able to Bluff his way through an explanation for not having woken anyone else for their turn on watch when he woke up.

Merlin quietly stood and left the clearing, heading in the direction of the village that was their destination.

"Merlin...?"

Merlin froze, then rolled his eyes as he turned to face Mordred. "This is becoming a habit with you. I don't appreciate it. Why are you awake?" He growled suspiciously.

"Couldn't sleep. Where are you going?"

"I have to pee!"

"... I don't believe you."

"I'm off to see The Necromancer." He grumbled. He didn't know why he decided to tell the truth.

"I'll come with you".

"No."

"I can be of help."

"What could you do that I can't? Contrary to what Arthur and the knights believe, I have no need of a fool with a sword to accompany me for protection. You know this."

Mordred's face twisted, his eyes hard. "Why do you hate me, Emrys? What have I done? I would sacrifice my life for the Once and Future King. For Arthur."

"It is not what you have done, but what you will do!"

"Perhaps you will end up driving me to it, oh GREAT one!" Mordred spat. "Whatever IT is."

"You will do what is already in your mind!" Merlin stepped forward with a low growl.

"You do not know my mind...! I once would have sacrificed my life for you, as I would do now for Arthur! You were Hope for our people! You were our hero! You were meant to bring us freedom! But you cower here in the dark, solving Arthur's problems for him from the shadows instead of by his side, in the light. Uther is dead, and yet you are still a coward. A paranoid coward!" Mordred hissed.

Merlin screamed, Mordred flew backwards. Mordred picked himself up and leapt at Merlin, clenching his fist as Merlin mirrored him. Their eyes flashed gold and both began to choke.

"Merlin! Mordred! STOP!"

Both dropped their hands and whirled to the figure from which the command had been issued. Their magic had been witnessed.


	3. Chapter 3

Gwaine was in shock. His best friend and his fellow knight were sorcerers. How had they hidden it so well? Admittedly he had occasionally had his suspicions about Merlin, but still...And why had Merlin never told him?

Two pairs of ice blue eyes were staring at him, both shocked, wary, and still furious, the light of the fight still in their eyes.

Merlin spoke first, putting his hand up in an oddly unnerving and innefectual placating gesture, considering that the gesture could mean someone's death when used by a sorcerer, if accompanied by the right combination of words.

"Gwaine...!...It's not...I'm not...I..." He trailed off.

"You both have magic."

"Gwaine...I would never use it to harm Camelot. Or Arthur. I use it to defend him. I'm not...evil." He finished lamely. "Not everyone who has magic is evil or works for the destruction of Camelot."

Mordred nodded but did not speak, watching Gwaine carefully.

"...All those lucky escapes make sense now. Although you should probably shake it up a bit. Too many healthy tree branches falling onto the heads of our enemies gets suspicious." Gwaine smirked.

"...are you going to tell Arthur? I won't stop you...even though I could."

Gwaine put up his hands. "I'm just hurt you didn't trust me, but I understand. Merlin, I won't tell him. About either of you." Gwaine's eyes flicked from Merlin to Mordred. Merlin slumped, releasing his tension. "What were you two fighting about, anyway? You looked like you were about to kill each other."

"It's a long story." Merlin responded, evasively.

Mordred snorted. "Still at it, are we? Still hiding? I thought he was your friend, Emrys."

"Do not use that name! You're just trying to force me into an explanation!" Merlin glared at Mordred as the young man slumped down with his back against a log, looking for a moment in his sulleness like the teenager he was, despite his chainmail and sword.

Gwaine barked a laugh. "You remind me of two brothers I used to know...but seriously. I have questions."

Merlin swept his hands about. "Then ask them. You deserve answers."

"First off, what were you fighting about?"

"Mordred wishes me to reveal my true nature to Arthur."

"He is defying destiny by remaining in the shadows and masquerading as an inconsequential servant." Mordred muttered.

Merlin glared at him again. "There is no such thing as an inconsequential person, regardless of station. Everyone is important."

"You know what I meant, Emrys." Mordred returned, tiredly.

"What does he mean, Merlin? And why does he call you Emrys?"

"Emrys is what the druids call me."

Gwaine raised an eyebrow and sat down, obviously waiting for the long version of the story.

Merlin sighed defeatedly and sat down as well. "Mordred. You may as well take over. You're the damn druid. It's their prophecies."

"You're druids? What...Prophecies?"

Mordred sat up slightly. "I was. For a time. There are prophecies among my kind, about the Once And Future King who will unite the land of Albion in peace and prosperity for all peoples. Including those with magic. At his side is the great warlock Emrys, who will use his wisdom and abilities to guide him and keep him safe. Without Emrys the king will not succeed; Emrys is the key to freedom for all those with magic. Arthur is the Once And Future King, and Merlin is Emrys. Merlin is the most powerful warlock to ever live, and he hides like a coward." Mordred could not help the last bitter comment. "Like he is afraid and ashamed of who he is, of his own kin."

Merlin began to rise, furious, but Gwaine stopped him.

"Merlin is many things, but never a coward, Mordred."

Gwaine turned to Merlin again. "Why don't you tell Arthur any of this?"

"Too many reasons"

Mordred rolled his eyes.

Merlin sighed. "I released the great dragon. I killed his uncle. I helped drive Morgana away and did not help her when I should have, I accidentally killed his father due to the influence of Morgana while trying to heal him..."

"You tried to heal UTHER?!"

"I thought if magic healed his father he would be more accepting of it later! In the guise of an old man I made him pledge to remember my willingness to heal his father with magic. He died anyway, because of Morgana. She soured Arthur's mind toward magic because of it.."

Mordred quieted after this information but he still frowned.

"I have lied to Arthur for so long, Gwaine. He would hate me."

"Merlin. You're his best friend, even if he won't admit it. I doubt the princess could ever hate you. You're like two sides to the same coin."

Merlin raised an eyebrow at Gwaine's comment.

"'A half cannot truly hate that which makes it whole.'" Mordred quoted. Merlin shot him a look.

"Anyway, now that you have listed off all of the times you have failed, what things have you done that have benefited Camelot? You have evidently been helping him for years. He's still alive, so I assume you have had something to do with that..."


	4. Chapter 4

The sun was rising by the time Merlin and Gwaine finished speaking. Mordred was blinking rapidly to keep himself awake.

"Gods, mate." Gwaine muttered. "Camelot would be a stinking ruin if it weren't for you."

Merlin snorted.

Movement could now be heard from the direction of the camp. "GWAINE." Roared Arthur, stomping into their space. Mordred straightened up.

"Did you fall asleep on watch?!"

"No, Princess. Simmer down."

"Then why didn't you wake anyone else for their turn?"

"Didn't need to. Didn't feel like sleeping." Gwaine blew a hank of hair out of his eyes.

Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Well come on you three lazy sods, we're heading out. Probably had a flask of something. I swear, Merlin. Gwaine. Stop corrupting the young." He turned and headed back to the clearing.

"Oh yes. Arthur thinks I'm a drunk because Gaius thought it was a good idea to tell him I'm in the tavern whenever I have to fight the evil sorcerer of the week."

"Mate. You're never at the tavern. And I know, because I'M always at the tavern."

"Yes, we know Gwaine." Merlin sighed, as he stood.

Mordred smirked as he followed them.

...

The village was small, dwarfed by the great white mountain it was nestled into the side of. It had a tavern (which Gwaine immediately noticed) a few houses, fields, a smithy and a small market. It was the largest settlement in the area however, which meant it saw a fair amount of visitors.

As they rode down the main thoroughfare - the only thoroughfare - Merlin closed his eyes and reached out with his magic. He could sense the pulse of life around them, felt the great trees growing, the tiny heartbeats of the small creatures in the fields, the breath of life in the breasts of the people around him. He could feel the turn of the earth and the flow of the clouds. But no dark magic, only...there. But it wasn't malignant. Not a necromancer then. He knew how that presence felt, the earth would have been crying out around the village. He could feel only earth magic: pure, and light.

He drew in a great breath and opened his eyes. "Fall asleep did you Merlin?" Arthur smirked. "Maybe you shouldn't have been drinking all night with Gwaine." Arthur smirked back at him, while sir Ewan looked vaguely disapproving.

"I wasn't...!" Merlin started, then sighed.

" _What is it Emrys?_ " Mordred's voice swept in telepathically.

" _The physician is not a necromancer. Just a healer with magic. If Arthur attempts an arrest I will intervene in some way."_

 _"I am glad."_


	5. Chapter 5

The knight's cloaks and armor had been shed outside the border so as not to frighten the citzenry, so tongues were looser than they would have been otherwise. Their cover story was that they were soldiers of a minor lord sent to find the famed physician of the village to cure the lord's relative of a horrible sounding disease that Merlin had supplied the name of.

They had asked around the village about the various feats of their physician, and so far no one had mentioned anything that was untoward. The peasant that had been asked specifically about necromancy had merely rolled his eyes.

The hut they had been directed to stood a little ways from the village, set back into the trees. A well tended herb garden ringed the house, with small stone paths wrapping through it around the house and to the door.

Everyone dismounted their horses.

Arthur stepped up to the door and knocked. Merlin and Mordred tossed their reins to Gwaine, both quickly following Arthur, forcing the others to stay with the horses so as not to inundate the tiny hut with people.

The door opened tentatively, and a short old man with a grey beard stepped out, looking at their large party in askance.

"My lords."

"Are you the healer of this village?"

"Yes."

"May we come inside?"

"Of course. But I am afraid my home is too small for all of you."

"Watch the horses." Arthur shot over his shoulder, and the four stepped into the hut.

The light inside was dim, emanating from a single window, revealing herbs hanging from the ceiling and piles of books, a small bed and a worktable on opposite sides of the room. Arthur peered about, checking book titles and looking for signs of magic. Merlin had to stop himself from rolling his eyes.

Arthur turned to the small man. "We come here on urgent business. The lord we fight for has an ailing niece, and none of his physicians can help. By the time we return it is probable death will have already come to call. You are our lord's last hope. It is said you have certain skills...We need you to bring the girl back to life, to carry joy back to our lord's keep. Will you help us?"

"Even if I had such a skill I would not employ it." The old man spoke forcefully. "Necromancy is a detestable art, only one truly evil would use their power for such a deed."

"You would be rewarded."

"I know who you are, Pendragon. Why do you seek to entrap me?" The old man sighed and his shoulders fell, and he seemed to fold into himself as his eyes dimmed.

Arthur's eyes widened. "How...?"

"It is not hard to deduce. You are as easy to fathom out as an empty cup of ale."

Arthur huffed irritably, offended.

The healer slowly turned to Merlin and Mordred, gazing at them appraisingly, a frown on his face. "A far more interesting puzzle, however, are your two companions." He murmured.

" _ **Merlin, is he about to..."**_ Mordred began, telepathically.

" _Mer_ lin? And Mordred? Why?" Arthur stared at him suspiciously.

The old man's gaze snapped back to Arthur. "Some are completely ignorant of the world around them, king. These two are not. It puzzles me that they are in your company...But! Back to the matter at hand." The dark eyes glared defiantly into the king's. "The rumours are correct, I am a sorcerer. I have never killed anyone before in my life. I use my gifts to heal mothers bearing bairn, the crippled and the ill, and to quiet the pains of the old and weary. What shall it be, Uther, the pyre or the axe?" The stare never wavered. "I am old and tired, and tired of hiding, for it has grown very, _very_ , old. Have you ever watched a child suffer in the throes of an illness you know you could prevent, and then see it die? I am sure your physician Gaius has. I hate it. And I will do it no more." The man's voice was louder now, his body was rigid with anger. "So kill me now, Uther, for no longer will I stand by and do nothing and watch innocent people die needlessly around me because of your hatred and ignorance!"

Arthur stared at the little man in shock.

Merlin held his breath.

But then Arthur's voice broke the silence quietly, in counterpoint to the healer's anger. "Should I hear of evil deeds done at the foot of the white mountains I will know where to come. Do not let your power delude you into thinking you are above the laws of men. I am not my father; But I will not hesitate if you turn to darker arts..."

Warning hanging in the air, Arthur wheeled and exited the hut, Merlin and Mordred following.

As they came out into the sunshine Leon caught the expression on Arthur's face. "Sire. Is something wrong...? Is he a sorcerer?"

"No, Leon, nothing is wrong. He was just an old man gifted in the healing arts wanting to fix the hurt and heal the sick. We ride back to Camelot."

The three mounted their horses and the group turned and headed away. Behind them, the healer stood at the edge of his garden. Shock wrinkled his features.

Abruptly, he raised his hand. "Go in peace, Arthur Pendragon!"

Arthur turned his head, then faced forward. "And the same to you."

Merlin smiled to himself. Behind half closed lids, his eyes burned gold for a moment. He chuckled to himself as he heard a short happy squawk from the old healer as the juvenile medicinal plants at the man's feet grew to maturity. But by then they had ridden out of sight, and he did not turn to look.


	6. Chapter 6

The bandits had come upon them suddenly, before they could retrieve their armor. Though they were a little worse for wear and their clothing was shredded and bloody, no one had any serious injuries. Not so for the bandits; none of them had lived.

Merlin was at the stream they were camped near to, washing his bloody hands after tending to the party's wounds. Mordred soon joined him, sitting on the other side of the stream, shoving down the ripped shreds of his shirt and attempting to wash the blood off of his shoulder from the minor knife wound that Merlin had sewn shut just above his now fully visible Triskell tattoo. Merlin ignored him and continued scrubbing at his hands.

"Isn't that a druid mark?!"

Merlin and Mordred's heads shot up. Neither had heard Sir Ewan approach. He was staring at Mordred now, his brow furrowed and his brown eyes narrowed.

Mordred stiffened. "Yes, It is a druid mark. It's called a triskell." He went back to cleaning his wound.

Sir Ewan's hand went to his sword. "Sorcerer!"

"Not all druids practice magic, Ewan." Merlin said quietly.

"It's _Sir_ Ewan!" He drew his sword and levelled it at Mordred's neck across the tiny stream. Mordred stopped moving, then slowly stood, mirroring Merlin.

"Ewan, put the sword down." Merlin bit out.

"I said it's _Sir_ Ewan to you, runt. Just because the king lets you get away with disrespect doesn't mean I have to. Frankly his affection for you is irrational and distasteful in the extreme! A bastard peasant, friend and confidant to the king." Sir Ewan spat on the ground. "And now I find that one of his knights, a brother in arms is druid trash, and a sorcerer!" His voice reached a crescendo by the end of his sentence.

Merlin frowned and his hands twitched, he clenched them into fists. Mordred was still, his eyes locked on Ewan's.

"Merlin? What's going on?" Merlin was relieved to hear Gwaine's voice. The man was approaching quickly, his hand on his sword.

"Ewan - " Merlin began.

"Sir Ewan, runt!" Growled Ewan. At these words Gwaine turned and scowled at the knight, then looked back at Merlin, waiting for him to continue.

"Ewan saw the druidic tattoo Mordred has on his chest. His shirt was ripped to shreds in the fight and he was trying to clean off the blood from his wound right above it." Merlin said calmly.

Gwaine turned back to Ewan, smiling. "Ew, put the sword down."

"Sir Ewan!"

Gwaine drew his sword and Ewan froze as it was thrust under his chin.

"Merlin, Ew here doesn't seem to want to be nice and put his pretty toothpick down. Maybe you should go get the princess." Gwaine's voice was unnaturally cheery.

"I think you're right." Merlin shot off into the brush.

Gwaine smiled again at Ewan; he was smart enough to realize this probably was not a good thing.

Merlin returned quickly, the king in tow.

"Hey Princess. Ew here is being a right bastard." Gwaine sang out.

"Sire! This man is a druid! I saw his pagan druid mark with my own eyes!" Ewan yelled out.

"I know." Arthur's tone was low, but laced with anger. "I know he is a druid because I smuggled him out of Camelot and back to his people years ago when he was still a child so that he wouldn't be burned alive on a pyre."

Ewan's eyes widened. "But sire.. he could possess magic! Sorcerers are common among the druids!"

"He could." Arthur agreed. "But I have never seen evidence of it. What I have seen evidence of is his bravery, and his loyalty, and his willingness to serve as a knight of Camelot. He also saved my life when I was at Ismere. So. Ew, I suggest you put down your sword."

"But-"

"Now."

Ewan's arm fell. Gwaine held his sword to Ewan's neck for a moment more, then removed it, purposely nicking it in the process.

"Ow!" Ewan yelped. "Oops." Gwaine smiled.

...

Merlin was stiff in the saddle, his eyes glazed. His horse came to a stop. They were on a track passing through dense forest, and ordinarily Merlin would have been happy to be out in nature with no life threatening mission on the line, heading back to Camelot, but something wasn't right. The path ahead was wreathed in shadow, the trees closer and the path narrower than it had been. To one side of the track was a stone, covered in unreadable mauled script.

Beside Merlin, Mordred had stopped as well. Gwaine turned back, noticing their expressions. "What's wrong? He asked quietly.

"We need to find a way around this part of the forest. Something isn't right." Merlin murmured, eyes still unfocused.

Now it was Arthur's voice that hit them. "What's wrong?" He was was stopped, twisting around in his saddle. Ewan was off to the side, still looking sullen. The other knights had been ignoring him in favor of better company.

"I don't think we should go this way." Merlin managed. "Something doesn't feel right."

Mordred spoke. "I agree with Merlin, sire."

Arthur looked at them oddly.

"We should go around, Arthur." Merlin said.

"Merlin, I swear, I don't know why I take you on these missions, you always end up scared out of your wits and absolutely useless." Gwaine frowned at Arthur for the insult.

Merlin sighed and kicked his horse forward. Mordred rode alongside him reluctantly, Gwaine behind. As they approached the stone, Merlin squinted at it, attempting to read it, but it was pointless. Doubtless it had been defiled during the great purge.

As Merlin and Mordred passed the stone a great wind rose up. The horses began to squeal and buck and both Merlin and Mordred were thrown from their horses. "Merlin!" Gwaine shouted as he grappled with his horse, worried his friend would be trampled. As Gwaine watched, the two men dissapeared before his eyes, their bodies never hitting the ground.

Arthur's eyes widened. "Merlin! Mordred!" He roared frantically. The wind abruptly ceased. "Where the hell did they go?!"

The king and his knights looked at each other in shock. Merlin and Mordred were nowhere to be seen.


	7. Chapter 7

Merlin hit the ground hard, knocking the breath out of him. He rolled onto his side, gasping. He tried opening his eyes, only to be blinded. He put up his hand, shielding them as he tried to stand. Beside him, Mordred was attempting the same.

Merlin blinked, and he gradually lowered his hand. His pained eyes widened in shock. "Oh...damn."

"That's all you can say? Oh damn?" Grumbled Mordred. "Get us back Emrys!"

As far as they could see in every direction there was nothing around them but leagues and leagues of sand.

...

"Where did they go?!" Arthur demanded of their environs. "No one dismount! They only dissapeared when they were about to touch the ground!"

"Sire..." Leon, the voice of calm reason interjected. "Perhaps it has something to do with that monument at the edge of the path."

Arthur forced his horse over to gaze at the stone. "What does it say?!"

"It's unreadable sire."

Arthur swore angrily to himself. If only he had listened to them...how had they known? It looked like magic when they disappeared, but...Mordred was a druid...Merlin... Arthur decided he didn't want to finish that train of thought.

If only he had listened...An angry voice broke into his thoughts:

"If you had listened, instead of being an arrogant ASS, they wouldn't be GONE."

"Shut up Gwaine." Arthur grumbled. "We need to get Gaius."

They wheeled their horses as one, heading out of the forested tunnel with the suspicious stone in the general direction of Camelot.


	8. Chapter 8

"Merlin. Where did you take us?" Mordred's voice had the tone of someone making a valiant effort to control themselves. It reminded Merlin of Arthur. Merlin scowled.

"I didn't do it Mordred, it wasn't me."

Mordred frowned. "Well, Where are we?"

"I believe we must be far south of Camelot. In one of the great deserts I've read about. Probably."

"What do you mean, 'probably'?"

"We really could be anywhere."

Mordred sighed and rubbed his forehead. "So what do we do?"

"We start walking."

...

The knights and the king were gathered around Camelot's physician on the strange road where they had lost Merlin and Mordred. Gaius hmmed to himself, and his brow became increasingly furrowed as he stared at the stone before him. "I believe sire, that what we have here is a transportation device. A sort of doorway connecting two distant points. Merlin and Mordred must have been transported to wherever this stone's mate is."

"And where is that?" Arthur queried, tersely.

Gaius peered closer at the stone. His eyes widened and he stepped back.

Arthur's horse sidestepped nervously. "What is it Gaius?!"

"They've been transported far beyond Camelot's borders sire. This stone's counterpart is in a great desert far to the south...A vast desert known as the Sahara."

...

 **Sorry for the hiatus. I am posting this fic as I write it, and posting small bits every day helps me keep writing, ergo the frustratingly short chapters. Thank you for reading and reviewing. :) I definitely intend to work through some of Merlin's...issues. XD I always liked Mordred's adult character, and I think he wasn't really a villain. I think Merlin drove him away. This fic is going to work through Merlin and Mordred's relationship, and isn't crack, but is definitely going to be somewhat lighthearted at points. I have no idea why I dumped them in the Sahara. I just wanted to. I had this mental image of Merlin and Arthur or Merlin and Mordred stomping around in a desert somewhere with one of Loreena McKennit's song playing along in the background as they met Djinns and Genies.**


	9. Chapter 9

Merlin cursed as he struggled through the sand to the top of a large dune. Finally reaching the top, he surveyed the land as the sun set. Mordred scrambled up beside him, noting the flash of gold in the older man's eye.

"Do you see anything?" Came Mordred's quiet tone.

"An encampment. A day to the north west. They live in tents, they're nomads, apparently. Hopefully they don't leave before we get to them."

"Would it be wise to seek them out? They may be hostile to two ragged strangers appearing out of the ether."

"We need water and food. They are camped around the closest water source. I could call up a storm, but we have no receptacles for water. And that still wouldn't solve the food problem. The only thing I can sense are snakes and the like in our vicinity. I'm not quite desperate enough to torch a snake and eat it and I've read the snakes here are extremely venemous. I wouldn't know how to make one edible. Plus I'm curious about these nomads and their land."

Mordred sighed.

Merlin smirked. "I can get us out of harms way if I need to, and I doubt that they have any type of containment for sorcerers. If we find a city we should be cautious of course, but this just looks like a small tribal encampment. Come on." He walked to the edge of the dune, grinned again at Mordred and flung himself down the incline with a hoot of exhiliration, surfing down most of it, and tumbling the rest. Mordred blinked, then smiled and followed suit. He rolled to the bottom, laughing as he came to a stop next to Merlin, who stood and chuckled as he held out an arm to help Mordred up.

Mordred was trying to control his laughter as he attempted speech. "Stuck" - (cackle) - "gods know where" - (cackle cackle) - "leagues away from Camelot, with no food or water, the most powerful warlock in the world and a druid are rolling down snake infested sand dunes and chortling like children."

"We may be morons, 'but it's jolly good fun!' I needed a Holiday." Merlin replied. "Let's just hope the royal prat doesn't get himself killed while I'm not there to protect him."

...

"There must be a way to get them back Gaius." Arthur was standing in the library, scratching his head. Their search for more information on the doorway stone had proved fruitless. The information given detailed no way to reverse a transport, or anything else remotely helpful. Geoffrey had a tome in his hands and was still scanning it.

"They could be dying! Maybe someone else should go through, but with a pack with food, water, and medicine. Hell, maybe even horses!" Arthur continued.

"You can't take a Horse through, sire, and I vehemently advise against sending another person through, even if Gwaine did volunteer." Gaius replied. "You may just be wasting another life."

Arthur kicked a stack of books over, causing Geoffrey to surface for a moment from his reading to glare at his king, then return to the volume in his hands.

Arthur growled irritably, then broke the silence again. "Dammit Gaius! Mordred is a knight of the round table, and he's barely out of his teenage years, he's still a child, even if he acts much older. And Merlin...he's my best friend, Gaius." Arthur faced the old physician head on, his voice breaking. "Even if I am a royal prat to him and even if he is an insubordinate twit...he's like my brother. I can't just accept that he's dead." Arthur blinked, cleared his throat and turned away to look at the shelves of books. "And anyway, Gwen and Gwaine would kill me if I didn't try to help him."

Arthur glanced at Geoffrey for a moment, then turned once again to face Gaius, this time levelling an accusative glare at him. "And Merlin is like a son to you! You should be worried too!"

"I am, Arthur, but Merlin is more capable than you think." Gaius said wearily. "He will take care of himself and Mordred. I have faith in him."

Geoffrey abruptly shot his head up and stared at Gaius, who responded with a truly fantastic raised eyebrow. "It seems..." Geoffrey began, he seemed to struggle with himself for a moment, then looked at Arthur. "According to the text it would be pointless to try to send sir Gwaine, sire, because only those with magic can activate the portal, which, now that I think on it, seems obvious."

Gaius folded his hands in front of himself, and closed his eyes.

...

"Merlin..."

"Yes?" Merlin answered, not bothering to look back at the knight as he slogged through the sand.

"Couldn't you...can't you just perform a transportation spell? I know it only works over short distances. I don't know the spell, but presumably you could just grab my arm and take me with you."

"It's dangerous to do it over unfamiliar territory."

"But-"

"And I never learned the spell." Merlin grumbled.

"Ah." Mordred said crisply, once again displaying the manner of someone extremely perturbed but trying to hide it.

"I wasn't really expecting our current circumstances. I'm not a bloody seer!" Merlin grouched.

Mordred sighed. They marched over the moonlit sand in silence for a while, until once again Mordred broke it.

"Merlin..."

"Yes?"

"At the stream...thank you for taking my side. And for not abandoning me in the desert to find my own way." Mordred said quietly.

Merlin glanced back at him, then away, not altering his pace. "When Ewan had his sword at your neck, I thought about making him stumble forward, stabbing you through. I hated myself for it, but I did think about it. Then I remembered a frightened child crying out in my mind for help, wounded and alone. Innocent of guilt but pursued for the crime of living. You are currently innocent of guilt sir Mordred, Druid Knight of the Round Table of Camelot." Merlin's eyes were on the horizon to the north, and his tone was steely as he continued, "but should your guiltlessness ever alter, know that I will pursue you to the ends of the earth and destroy you."

Mordred stopped in his tracks. "You said you were not a seer. Yet you speak as if you know that I will commit some heinous deed. Why don't you just tell me and get it over with?"

Merlin stopped in the middle of the dune he was climbing, and he turned to face Mordred, both ignoring the sand that was blowing around them. "It is prophecied that you will kill Arthur Pendragon." Merlin growled.


	10. Chapter 10

Merlin and Mordred were squared off, and neither moved. Mordred's eyes widened, bewildered. Then he frowned. "When I was little...you were so kind, you heard my pleas for help and you saved me from the Camelot guards at great risk to yourself but then abruptly you changed. You became cold. You didn't...And later, you tried to...I was...That's why! Merlin! You must believe me! I would not...! I would never harm Arthur, I wouldn't kill The Once And Future King! Who told you of this prophecy?!"

"Kilgarrah. The Great Dragon. Among other sources."

Mordred stumbled back. "The dragon. A prophecy from such a source is a potent thing."

"Yes."

"If Arthur dies, Albion will fall..."

Merlin was silent.

"What is it that drives me to kill the king?" Mordred queried.

"That, I do not know. But it is foretold that you will be allied with Morgana against Camelot."

"Morgana is no longer the woman she was, the love that filled her heart has been crushed by hate. Her fear and her lust for power and glory has corrupted her. I would never join her." Mordred murmured.

"And yet, the dragon sees that you will." Merlin muttered.

"Destinies can be changed!"

"Do you really have the strength to change yours?"

"I hope so."

"So do I."

"I'm surprised Merlin. It would be so simple to leave me here in the desert. Yet you let me accompany you. Why? Why do you do this when it is foretold that I will destroy everything you have built?"

Merlin stared at him. "Every time I have attempted to thwart the prophecies, what was foretold has come to pass through my actions. Perhaps, by not continuing as enemies and ignoring the prophecy it will not come to pass."

Mordred huffed. "That seems counterintuitive."

"I will not leave you to die Mordred. When the time comes and your loyalty is tested, remember this moment."

...

Arthur stared at Geoffrey. "What?"

"Only those with magic can use the doorways, sire."

"But Merlin did! Perhaps Mordred drew him through somehow."

"That is not possible without magic, sire." The normally composed Geoffrey glanced from Gaius back to Arthur, uneasy. The physician was silent, his hands clasped in front of him.

"Gaius?" Arthur was frowning, his eyes narrowed, a slightly mocking veneer on his features. "Does Merlin have magic?"

Gaius closed his eyes briefly, then seemed to draw himself up, as if making a decision. His voice was calm; "Merlin was born with magic, he was condemned to death from his first breath for something he could not help."

...

Arthur stood alone in his chambers. After Gaius' startling information, the king had retreated to think, but not before the old man had assured Arthur of Merlin's loyalty. Apparently, Merlin had been quietly assisting him from behind the scenes since he had come to Camelot. But the knowledge that his best friend - one of the people he trusted the most - had lied to him from the beginning about his very nature, had shook him to his core. He had thought there were no secrets between the two of them.

 _I could take you apart with one blow._

 _I could take you apart with less than that._

The goblet Arthur had been drinking from hit the wall with a crack, splattering red wine everywhere. How? How had he never noticed? Why had Merlin never told him he had magic? Arthur clenched his fists angrily.

He was startled from his brooding by the creak of the door. He turned to see Gwen enter the room. She approached and hugged him. "Gaius told me what happened, and what he said."

"You don't seem surprised." Arthur replied, his voice muffled by her hair.

"Arthur, I know you feel betrayed, especially because you are so close, but you need to realize that Merlin is still your best friend, and he is still the same person."

Arthur drew back, hands still on her arms. "Guinivere, how can I ever trust him again? He lied to me, he is a sorcerer, and according to the law he should be executed!"

Gwen slapped him. Arthur's jaw dropped and he looked at her in shock. "What was that for?!"

"I'm trying to knock some sense into your thick skull. Do you not remember all the times that Merlin accompanied you on quests and into battles, into danger? He has risked his life for you and Camelot!" Gwen caught her breath. "I am not surprised by Gaius' revelation because I already suspected he had magic."

Arthur drew back, looking at her angrily. "Why did you never tell me this?"

"I decided that Merlin would tell us when the time was right. I knew where his loyalties lay, and I know he doesn't have an evil bone in his body!"

"When did you realize...?!"

"When Morgana allied with Helios. Morgana turned me into a doe. You were hunting in the area with Princess Mithian and Merlin found me. He just stood there, staring at me like he was in some sort of trance and could see right through me, and then I saw his eyes burn gold. Then I ran, and was wounded by an arrow. I don't remember anything after that until I woke up healed and human, to a warm fire and Merlin sitting close by. He saved me, Arthur."

The king looked horrified at the thought of hunting Gwen and killing her in her transformed shape.

Gwen touched Arthur's cheek, a small smile lighting her features. "I think we owe much to Merlin. And I don't think we even know half of what he has done for us. Go to Gaius Arthur, ask him to tell you everything Merlin has done before you pass judgement on your friend in his absence. We owe Merlin that much at least."

Arthur took his wife's hand and nodded, squeezing it for a moment. "When did you become so wise, Guinivere?" He kissed her and stalked out of the room, heading for the Physician's chambers.

 **I'm hoping no one is glaringly out of character. I tend to let my INTPness creep into all the characters I write. Starsailor Iphigenia read the chapter with the OC healer and said he's definitely** **a grouchy old INTP. This is kind of a filler "chapter" and I plan on writing more often now. Thank you mersan123, bowties-scarves-and-magic, lilyblaney, signal27, coolestbee, and guest for reviewing. Thanks to all who followed and favorited, and thanks for reading. :)**


End file.
